Weapon Category
http://bonelesstactics.com/index.htmlThis page the different weapon categories is described as well as their different ammo types. Main Weapons= - Rifles = Rifles are the most powerful weapons before chapter 2. They have the longest range and good damage which can snipe down the enemies afar before they can deal damage back. They also has the ability to move your camera for a better view of the map by aiming at one direction for a second or two. All rifles all very loud, you need to learn snipe enemies down while they running towards you from different directions. In chapter 2 you mainly fighting with melee bugs which make rifles less useful. Ammo Types for Rifles: *Bullet: Old fashion bullets have average damage per shot *Plasma: see weapon detail *Laser: Laser type ammo can penetrate the personal shield and deal damage directly. there is only one laser rifle in game and unlike other laser weapons it’s damage is very good. *Bounce: New ammo type in chapter 3, the bounce type bullets will bounce off walls and keep travel for a very long distance. *Magnum: Upgrade version of bullet type. - Crossbows = Crossbows are the only long range silenced weapon with high ambush boost. Bolts are firing and traveling slower then bullets which makes them extremely weak in close combat. Crossbows also have the lowest ammo capacity amount all weapons. Ammo Types for Crossbows: *Bolt: Old fashion arrows have high damage per shot. *Explosive: see weapon detail *Poison: see weapon detail - Assault Rifes = Assault rifles is another power horse in the game. Best sustain damage output and large ammo capacity makes them able to handle all situations. The damage range is also acceptable compare to shotguns. Ammo Types for Assault Rifles: *Bullet: Old fashion bullets have average damage per shot but fast firing rate *Plasma: Plasma assault rifles tend to have more damage per shot but low firing rate *Laser: Laser type ammo can penetrate the personal shield and deal damage directly. Because of this special trait all laser weapon in chapter 2 and 3 have the lowest raw damage comparing with other ammo types. *Bounce: New ammo type in chapter 3, the bounce type bullets will bounce off walls and keep travel for a very long distance. }} |-| Sidearms= - Shotguns = Sidearms shotguns are pretty much weakest in all aspect. And there is not much choice either. Ammo Types for Shotguns: *Bullet: Old fashion bullets have average damage per shrapnel - SMGs = Sub machine guns are my recommended sidearms. Sustaining damage and long clip size are ideal for emergency close combats. Ammo Types for SMGs: *Bullet: Old fashion bullets have average damage per shot but highest rate of fire. *Plasma: Plasma weapon tend to have more damage per shot but lower rate of fire. *Laser: Laser type ammo can penetrate the personal shield and deal damage directly. Because of this special trait all laser weapon in chapter 2 and 3 have the lowest raw damage comparing with other ammo types. *Bounce: New ammo type in chapter 3, the bounce type bullets will bounce off walls and keep travel for a very long distance. - Stun Guns = This is a new weapon type introduced in chapter 2. They do only minor damage but they can knock out any enemies and left them defenseless for impressively 7 seconds, yes, that include heavy gunners and queen bugs! For the best part, you can re-stun them after they wake up for another 7 seconds opening. It's also a much better substitute if you feel flash bang is somehow hard to use. Ammo Types for Stun Guns *Stun: see weapon detail }} |-| Throw Weapons= - Throw = Deadly silent weapon - Mine = Mines are another less useful but fun to play type of weapon. - Grenades = Grenades are the main character in throw weapon family. But they are a bit tricky to use. Enemy will dodge the grenade if they saw it coming. You need to throw the grenades from enemies back so they can't see. Or you can throw them in the combat, since enemies in combat are less likely to successfully dodge that. But don't aim too long since you can take damage while aiming. - Supplies = Newly introduced weapon family in chapter 2, providing basic defense supplies such as health and shield supply, or tactical supply like camouflage or haste when-ever or where-ever you need them, with limit usage of course. - Others = There are some fun and powerful devices added in the chapter 3 }} |-| Armors= - Disguise Armors = Disguise armors are fun to play with. Enemy in the same suit gonna need a lot longer time to recognized you as long as keeping distance and no aggressive moves. Enemies in the same suit are indicate in yellow color. Check walk-through section to see which kind of enemies will appear in each stages. - Speed Suits = Speed suits have better speed boost and less noise. However they tend to have very low defense. The best speed suit in terms of over all performance is the Bounty Hunter Outfit above. }} |-| Hats= Hats are purely decoration items which won't affect game play.